Snow Angel
by AGirlNamedEl
Summary: After a mysterious disappearance, Weiss Schnee, the heiress of a notorious crime gang in Atlas, has appeared in Vale to attend Beacon Academy. Is she here to expand Schnee Dust into Vale? Or is she just trying to get away? Slow burn WhiteRose. Highschool/Mafia AU
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first fic. I hope it's not too bad. Please give feedback. I would definitely like to improve, I don't consider myself a great writer, but I thought I'd give it a shot…**

 **This is going to be a slow-burn whiterose fic. Kind of a highschool/mafia AU I guess. I don't really have any other pairings in mind atm.**

* * *

 **Summer Rose**

Summer returned to her office to grab her coat and finally head home after another 15 hour day. Her office was neat, or as neat as it could be, considering the amount of papers she had. Her furnishings were all wood, and she had a liking for red accents, she felt It gave her office a warm, cozy feeling.

As Summer reached for her coat she noticed that a folder has been placed into her incoming "file pile" on her desk. With a sigh Summer decided she could at least take a peak before heading home.

Upon opening the file the first thing she noticed were two photos of a young girl, seemingly taken a few years apart. In both photos she had bright white hair kept in a ponytail, and bright blue eyes. However, in the more recent photo her left eye had a scar running from her brow to her cheekbone. Summer began reading the document.

"Weiss Schnee, daughter of Jacques Schnee, and reported heiress to "Schnee Dust" has been spotted for the first time since her 'withdrawal' from the public. She was spotted in here in Vale. She arrived in Vale on flight…"

 _That's enough for tonight…_ thought Summer as she placed the folder back down. She took a deep breath and sighed. "White Fang, Grimm, and now Schnee Dust… Fantastic" Summer put on her coat and stepped outside into the night, excited to get home and finally rest.

* * *

Summer opened the front door as quietly as she could. She knew trying to be quiet was pointless, because even though it was after midnight, Ruby never goes to bed before she comes home and wishes her a good night.

"MOM!" she heard, as Ruby ran from the living room in her pajamas. Summer opened her arms and caught Ruby in a hug.

"Shhh, it's late." whispered Summer to Ruby. "You don't want to wake up Dad or Yang, you know how grumpy they get." Summer smiled "How was your day?"

"Gooooood" replied Ruby. "Oh, but uhh… Don't ask if I did any homework… because you _miiight_ not like the answer." Ruby's expression suddenly brightened. "Also! I -" Ruby was interrupted by Summer shushing her again. Ruby lowered her voice. "Oops. Sorry. Got a little excited… Anyway… I made cookies, want one?" Ruby smiled. "And how was _your_ day?"

"I'd love one" said Summer. Ruby grabbed her hand and began leading her to the kitchen. "My day has been fine. Not much I'm allowed to talk about I'm afraid, but I've been really busy, and I don't think It's going to get any less busy for me anytime soon…"

Ruby reached into one of three cookie jars that were on the counter, and handed a chocolate chip cookie to her mother. "Thank you Ruby. " Said Summer as she took a bite and smiled. "It's very good. Now come on, let's get to bed." Summer lead Ruby out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their respective bedrooms. "Goodnight Ruby, I love you" she hugged Ruby.

"Goodnight mom, I love you too" as the two embraced. "I hope work gets less busy for you soon. I miss you."

"I miss you too" said Summer.

Summer kissed the top of Ruby's head an broke the hug. The two went into their bedrooms. Summer grabbed her pajamas, went into the bathroom to change, then snuck into bed, narrowly avoiding waking her husband Taiyang.

* * *

Summer arrived at the station at 7:00 AM. As she headed for her office Glynda waved her down. "Chief Ozpin would like to see you." Another long day…. Summer thought as she began heading to Chief Ozpin's office. She started climbing several flights of stairs on her way to his office while thinking about what the Chief might want. _Surely nothing pleasant… Probably something about the Grimm or White Fang… Or maybe about the Schnee… I never finished reading that…_

Summer reached the top of the stairs and entered the door leading out of the stairwell into a straight hallway leading to Ozpin's office. As walked down the hallway, she saw Ozpin pacing around his office. She gave a light knock on his door and Ozpin quickly called her in. "Good morning Summer"

Summer looked around the room. It was as empty as always, with just a table, a single bookcase, and a large window taking up most of the far wall. "Good morning Chief. You wanted to see m-"

Ozpin cut her off. "Yes. Did you happen to get a look at that report I left on your desk last night? I know it was quite late." Ozpin asked as he turned to face the window.

"I glanced at, but I didn't read much of it. The Schnee heiress is here in Va-"

"Correct." Ozpin interrupted Summer. "Although 'Schnee Dust' isn't new to the area: it's always been smuggled in from Atlas by the White Fang. The Schnee's themselves have never shown any interest in expanding their operation outside of Atlas. If Weiss is here for the purpose of expanding their operation we can expect a war between the Grimm and the Schnee. The Grimm seem to be preparing: as you've seen. They are starting to work with the White Fang, who may prove a useful ally if war breaks out." Ozpin resumed pacing. "However I don't believe that's what Weiss is here for. She seems to be alone, she doesn't seem to be hiding the fact that she's here, and there's that scar… It's just a hunch, but it's possible she's trying to distance herself from her family. In that case she is a valuable asset, and she could be in danger. In that scenario we need to protect her." Ozpin stopped pacing and looked at Summer. "Until we know more we need to keep an eye on her. However there is one more thing..."

Summer just nodded her head, still unpacking all the information.

"She has applied for, and has been accepted into Beacon Academy. I believe Yang will be attending there this year yes?"

Summer felt her stomach drop. "Is it going to be too dangerous? Should I send her to another school? Yang will be so upset, she was so excit-"

"No, no. That's not where I was going with this." Ozpin Interrupted. "While there is some danger, I do feel it's minimum. It's unlikely the Grimm or White Fang will attack her unless she makes a move first. Even together the White Fang and Grimm will not fare well against the Schnee. The school has also been made aware of the potential danger and will be working with us throughout her time there. If there's any suspicious behavior going on you'll be the first to know. Actually I was thinking it might be a good idea to add Ruby as well. There's no better protection than family."

"Rub-" Summer began responding, but Ozpin interrupted her again.

"I know Ruby is homeschooled, and also a little young. You could try to test her into the school, I'm sure with your teaching she'll have no problem getting in." Ozpin gave her a little wink. "I can keep them together in classes, and even make sure they share a dorm together. They can keep an eye out for each other."

Summer stood there in silence for a while thinking it through. _Ozpin's hunches are usually right… That's why he ended up Chief. But is it really safer to send both of my girls?_ After a few moments Summer finally opened her mouth to respond. "I'll ask Taiyang and Ruby what they thinks. If she wants to do it and Taiyang is okay with it I'll let her tr-"

"Excellent! I'll start making arrangements with the school. You're dismissed." Ozpin turned to face the window, but suddenly whipped back around and pointed at Summer. "Oh! Be sure to read the full file on your desk."

* * *

 **AN: Well there's the prologue I guess. I'd love feedback. There's definitely some areas I feel like I really struggled.**

 **Summer chapters will mostly be exposition, but they should be rare. This is a ruby/Weiss fic. But I felt like this is a good way to set the scene.**

 **Also Ozpin always interrupts people I guess.**


	2. Leaving for Beacon

**AN: First chapter got more attention than I was expecting. Thanks for the support! It means a lot.**

* * *

 **Ruby Rose**

Ruby stood outside her house and looked at it fondly. It was a nice, modern two story house, just outside of town. It wasn't a huge house, but it had plenty of room, and never left the family wanting anything more. She recalled memories of wrestling with Yang in the basement, baking cookies with her mom in the kitchen, and racing her dad in the backyard. This would be the last time seeing the house for awhile. "I'm gonna miss this place" Ruby said aloud to no one in particular.

As thoughts of Beacon filled her head, Ruby began buzzing with excitement, and couldn't stand still any longer. She began hopping up and down to use up some energy before being cramped in the car. Ruby has been (im)patiently waiting for this day ever since her mom first brought up the idea of trying to go to Beacon with Yang. Ruby liked being homeschooled, but it was getting lonely. Especially as her mom was getting busier and busier with work, and with Yang there she can have at least one guaranteed friend! Ruby studied hard and mostly passed. She passed enough that they let her in, but she is going to have some supplemental assignments for a while to make sure she's caught up. _Stupid maths._

Taiyang was fastening a trailer containing Yang's motorcycle 'Bumblebee' to the family's SUV. Yang was inside finishing packing, and Summer just got off the phone and was coming over to help Taiyang. Ruby decided she'd help Yang. While Ruby woke up early and packed right away, Yang decided to sleep in and put it off packing till the last second.

Right as Ruby was about to open the front door; it burst open revealing Yang struggling to carry four bags to the car. Ruby began reaching for one of the bags. "Need some help?"

Yang pulled away, saying "No, no I can do it!" Yang very carefully stumbled to the car. When she got to the trunk she leaned forward and the bags all plopped in the trunk. "All done!" She walked over or to Bumblebee to make sure it was properly fastened to the trailer. She wanted to just ride Bumblebee alongside the car, but her parents wouldn't allow it. They wanted to enjoy the last few moments as a family before Yang and Ruby went off on their own.

Taiyang stood up and dusted his hands off. "Well I think we're all ready here. Ruby? Yang? You girls ready to go?"

"Yeah" said Yang.

"YESSSSSSSSS!" Squealed Ruby, and she ran for the car door. Before she could get in, a loud horn suddenly stole her attention.

A car pulled up on the side of the road. Summer started walking towards it. "I didn't think you were gonna make it!" she shouted as the driver got out of his vehicle.

"QROW!" Ruby ran towards the scruffy man and leapt in for a hug. Qrow was Summer's partner, and a longtime friend of both her parents. He was family.

"Heya kiddo" Qrow broke the hug and walked to the rest of the family. "Just wanted to come and see you two off. Oh, and I brought gifts." Qrow began searching his pockets. "Somewhere…" Qrow ran back to his car and started digging around. He returned with an Achieve Men poster for Yang; and for Ruby, a painting of red cloaked girl with a large scythe alone in the woods. "It's not much, but something to decorate your dorm with" Qrow had a habit of hiding gifts that Summer and Taiyang may not approve of, so Ruby made a mental note to look inside the picture frame when she got to Beacon.

"Beacon is where I met your mom and dad. I'm sure you too will make some great friends while you're there. Just be sure to introduce me to them when you get back alright? Study hard, but make sure to enjoy yourselves."

Ruby and Yang both nodded their heads, Ruby practically buzzing at the idea of making friends.

"Alright, well I was on my way to a hostage situation when I stopped here. I figured the hostages should be ok for a few more minutes…" Qrow looked at his watch. "But I should _really_ get going before he executes another one." Qrow said dryly, causing a fit of laughter from Summer and a few nervous chuckles from the rest of the family.

The family said their goodbyes and Ruby and Yang placed the gifts from Qrow in the trunk. It was time to go. Beacon wasn't too far away, but it would be about an hour drive. Ruby took one last look at the house, and got in the backseat.

* * *

During the car ride Taiyang and Summer shared some stories of their time at Beacon, furthering Ruby's excitement. As they got closer to the school Summer's tone started to shift. She warned Ruby and Yang to be careful, to be safe, and that they can always call her if they're worried about anything, even if it's 4AM. She told the girls to watch out for each other. Ruby and Yang assured their mom that they would be fine, that they were old enough to handle themselves. The girls were used to their mom being a little overprotective, she's seen the harshness of reality too many times.

As they arrived at the school Ruby looked in awe at the schoolgrounds. _So this is my new home… I wonder which building my dorm will be in?_

They got out of the car and Summer and Taiyang started grabbing some of Ruby and Yang's bags to help them carry everything, but was stopped by Yang. "Woah woah, do you see anyone else's parents helping them carry bags?" Yang gestured at the grounds, full of new students struggling with their luggage. "We can do it ourselves" Summer tried to object, but Taiyang put a hand on her shoulder and said "Alright then. We at least get a hug goodbye right?" The family hugged, and Ruby and Yang grabbed their bags.

Ruby waved goodbye as best as she could. "Goodbye Mom. Goodbye Dad. I love you both and I'll miss you both."

Yang tried to say goodbye, but her mouth was covered by a bag and nothing but muffles came out.

Summer smiled and waved goodbye. "I love you both too, and I'll miss you more than you can imagine… Remember what I said about calling if you ever need anything."

"I love you girls, have fun!" waved Taiyang. "Join a sport or something so we have an excuse to visit you!"

And the two sisters turned around and started following the crowd to the main entrance to find out their dorm number.

* * *

 **AN: Thought about doing a "Prologue - Part 2" which would have shown how Weiss ended up at Beacon, told from her father's perspective. But Weiss will be mostly a mystery to Ruby, so maybe it's best for the reader to be on the same page as Ruby for now. So that story will just get sprinkled in here and there instead.**

 **I feel like I might be including too many mundane details. Sorry pretty much nothing happened this chapter, but Ruby will meet Weiss next chapter.**


	3. Arriving at Beacon

**AN: Thanks for the follows/favs/reviews**

 **Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone!**

* * *

 **Weiss Schnee**

Weiss was heading to the welcome center to receive her dorm assignment. She was one of the few not struggling to carry their weight in luggage, opting to bring only a single bag, and a backpack.

" **Nononononooooooo** " Weiss turned to her left to see a girl running right at her, trying to recapture a bag that was falling. She tried to move out of the way, but was too late. The girl crashed into Weiss, sending them both crashing into the concrete.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" Weiss shouted at the girl. Weiss got back on her feet and brushed off her jacket… Except it wasn't brushing off. _AGH it's scratched!_ "You **_ruined_** my jacket! Do you have any idea how much this cost? It's not even in production anymore!"

Weiss got a good look at the girl. She looked young, and had short black hair. Her clothing was pretty simple: red hoodie and black jeans. She was just sitting there, in a complete daze. _She must have hit her head really hard. I don't think she can hear me… No point in yelling at her I guess_.

"Whatever. Just watch where you're going. **Dolt**." Weiss looked around, trying to figure out where she should take the girl.

"Sorry Princess." came a weak response from the girl.

 _Ok, so maybe she didn't hit her head that hard, she's just an ass._ Weiss turned back to the girl to shout a retort, but another girl stepped in. This girl also had black hair, but much longer than the other girls.

"It's heiress, actually."

Weiss held her breath. There's two types of people that are familiar with her family. Those who make a lot of money from her family, and those who have had their families destroyed by Schnee Dust. The latter being much more common. She hasn't run into many people indifferent with her family, but she was hoping it might be more common in Vale.

"That's Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Corporation. The same company that has been illegally manufacturing and selling one of the most deadly drugs known to man for generations." The new girl continued.

"Allegedly." Interrupted Weiss. "The Schnee Corporation has never been charged of any crimes." Weiss has rehearsed this several times before leaving Atlas. "The Schnee Corporation follows all applicable regulations regarding the manufacture of Schnee Dust. The Schnee Corporation donates millions of lien a year to rehab programs, to try and make up for the damage caused by the thief who stole the manufacturing process from us and began illegally manufacturing Schnee Dust"

"Yes… 'the thief' that conveniently stole the manufacturing process just _days_ after the regulation laws passed." Replied the stranger.

Weiss rolled her eyes. _Not worth the argument_. Weiss looked at the girl that crashed into her, she was starting to get up.

"mruby" she said, struggling with her balance.

Weiss looked back at the second girl. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I've got to get this girl to a nurse."

"Oh that's fine, I can help you carry her bags. Maybe while we walk you can tell me exactly how your family got richer while your sales were plummeting?" Offered the stranger.

 _GRRRRR._ Weiss was getting angry. _I'm 17 years old. What do I have to do with any of that?_. "On second thought, you stay here and watch her, and I'll find a nurse to come here. I wouldn't want to risk her falling again on her way to the nurse."

"Fine... I'll be here." said the girl.

Weiss left to find the nurse. _What an awful day. What an awful person._

* * *

After finding a nurse and directing her towards the girl who ruined her jacket, Weiss got her dorm assignment. She was now standing in front of her dorm room. _I wonder if any of my roommates are here yet. I wonder how much they hate me_. Weiss opened the door and stepped inside.

There was one person in the room. A girl with long yellow hair.

The yellow-haired girl introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Yang. Yang Xiao-Long." Yang stuck out her hand.

Weiss shook her hand. "Weiss". Weiss felt it best to leave out her last name. Weiss looked around the room. It's awfully small for four people. "Have you met our other roommates yet?"

"No." Replied Yang. "But I know one of them is my sister Ruby. She should be here soon. We were racing, but she must have gotten lost."

Weiss recalled that the girl who ruined her jacket mumbled something like 'Ruby.' "Black hair, red hoodie, black jeans?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah! You met her?" asked Yang.

"She _ruined_ my $3,000 jacket! Also, I think she's got a concussion. She's with the nurse."

"THREE THOU- WAIT WHAT?!" Shouted Yang. "Where's the nurse?"

"Go to where you got your dorm assignment, go down the hallway to the right, and you should see a sign."

"Thanks!" Yang rushed out the door. "It was Weiss meeting you!" she shouted from the hallway.

 _I guess ruining my jacket wasn't enough for her…_

* * *

Weiss had finished unpacking, and was enjoying some peace and quiet. Still no sign of our fourth roommate.

Finally the door opened, revealing all three of her roommates.

Yang stepped in first. "Heya Weissy. I hear you met Blake already… She uhh… Had some stuff to say about you."

Blake smiled looking right at Weiss. "It's important to know who your roommates really are." _Of course she's my fourth roommate._

"And here's Ruby! Good as new!" Yang made a gesture towards Ruby.

Ruby gave a little wave. "Hi Weiss. I'm sorry for running into you. My memories still a little fuzzy, but thanks for helping me."

"Just stay away from me please." Weiss shut herself in the bathroom, needing some time alone. Weiss had been hoping to escape her family's legacy here. But it seemed Blake wasn't going to let that happen. Weiss pulled out her phone and made a call.

* * *

 **AN: Really struggled with this chapter. It went through about 3 near complete rewrites. First was Weiss's perspective but just didn't like how it turned out. Then I wrote it from Ruby's perspective, but I wanted to give Weiss's side another try. Still not quite sure how happy I am with it, but I really wanted to get another chapter out before Christmas, and this is likely going to be my last opportunity to do so in a while. So sorry if this chapter wasn't great.**

 **Next chapter will probably be a short Summer chapter.**


End file.
